bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Havoc God Luly
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30315 |no = 496 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 102, 117, 132, 147, 162, 177, 192, 207 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 101, 116, 131, 146, 161, 176, 191, 206, 221, 236 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190, 200, 210 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A destructive earth magic wielding former Guardian who rebelled against the gods. Having sided with Sodis as a traitor against the gods, she battled fiercely with their pursuers. Declaring she was bored, she put the rest of her magic power into one final attack completely blowing away all of Alyut's followers. With only the 12 Guardians left, Luly sank to the ground with a discouraged look on her face where she gazed on as the others fought on. |summon = I found a strong Summoner! I wanna fight lots too, so pretty please take me with you! |fusion = I'm bored. Let's do something fun! Mmm, I'm kind of hungry. |evolution = What's this? Evolution? Forget that, let's go somewhere else and have some fun! | hp_base = 4511 |atk_base = 1458 |def_base = 1244 |rec_base = 1575 | hp_lord = 5905 |atk_lord = 1925 |def_lord = 1502 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_anima = 6648 |rec_anima = 1902 |atk_breaker = 2123 |def_breaker = 1304 |atk_guardian = 1727 |def_guardian = 1700 |rec_guardian = 2001 |def_oracle = 1403 | hp_oracle = 5608 |rec_oracle = 2397 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Thunder's Conviction |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Thunder types & boost to damage dealt to Thunder types from Earth types |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = World's Power |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boost to HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 22% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Land of Origin |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boost to HC drop rate and Atk for Earth types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% boost to HC drop rate, 50% boost to Earth damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30314 |evointo = 30316 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Luly 3 }}